


Control (yandere! Levi x reader)

by Kuchel_ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Serial Killers, Yandere, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchel_ackermom/pseuds/Kuchel_ackermom
Summary: Levi is a bad person. He knows this, but he doesn't want you to know this. You are the reason he still lives. But still he can't control himself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope people like this so I can continue writing this.

6:27 am.

Levi stuffed his uncle's handgun as well as a couple hundred rounds of ammunition into his bookbag. He was gonna end it all. 

It wasn't his fault, they brought this upon themselves. Levi quietly took the abuse from his classmates for years but no more. He had enough. 

8:31 am. 

Nine o'clock couldn't come soon enough. Levi's heart pounded in anticipation, He couldn't even pay attention to the lecture in the front of the room. His eyes stayed fixed on the round clock on the right side of the room. 

8:46 am.

'Only 14 minutes...' Levi thought anxiously. He tried his best to conceal his excitement, but he allowed a smirk to slip out. He looked around at his classmates. It was a shame they wouldn't make it to graduation in May. 

Levi locked eyes with a blonde with unusually large eyebrows. The blonde smirked at him in an almost teasing way. 'I'll kill you first, blondie' Levi sneered to himself. 

8:53 am.

The principal came into the classroom, interrupting the lecture. Levi froze, 'does he know?' He asked himself. 'that damn eyebrow kid told him, didn't he?' 

"Listen up, kids. We have a new student here today. I want you to welcome her" the principal said. Levi's heartbeat slowed down only to speed up again when the transfer student walked in. 

She was short, shorter than him at least. She had (h/l) (h/c) locks that spilled deliciously over her shoulders. She wore the standard female school uniform and carried a (f/c) shoulder bag that had a bundle of charms hanging from it. Their eyes met for only a second before Levi quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. Her (e/c) orbs burned in his mind. 'They're just eyes. Calm down, dumbass' He scolded himself. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice when the new kid sat next to him. 

He turned his head to see her taking out a notebook from her bag. 'You picked the wrong day to come here, new girl' 

9:02 am. 

He was a little late, but that was fine. He reached down and grabbed his bag. He grabbed his gun and began to pull it out when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at the new girl. She wore a blush on her cheeks. "It seems I forgot my pencils at home, would you happen to have one?" She asked quietly. 

In that moment, Levi felt as if he were possessed. He dropped the gun and pulled out a pencil and handed it to her. The girl smiled at him and held out her hand, "thanks, I'm (y/n) by the way". Levi took her hand, "Levi".

12:30.

It had been eating at Levi all day, why didn't he do it? Was it because of that girl? No. A girl couldn't change his mind so easily. Whenever he set his mind to something, he did it. So what was different this time? 

Levi currently sat where he always did, in the back of the lunchroom and away from everyone. No one wanted to sit with the "weird kid" anyways. 

"Excuse me, Levi?" a soft voice came from his left side. He turned his head to meet with those dangerous (e/c) eyes. It was the transfer student. "Could I sit with you?" She asked. Levi sighed, "whatever".

(Y/n) sat across from him and began to eat her sandwich cheerfully. "I was afraid I wasn't going to have anyone to sit with on my first day!" She said, food still in her mouth. Levi's nose wrinkled in disgust, "chew and then talk, idiot. I can barely understand what you're saying with all that shit in your mouth" He scolded. (Y/n) swallowed her food and blushed, "Sorry.." 

What was it about this girl that made him hesitate to blow holes into this place? She seemed normal enough. "Hey, are you a witch or something?" He asked. (Y/n) looked at him in confusion, "Huh?" 

"Nevermind"


	2. 2

Levi was livid. He had the perfect opportunity to get everyone back for how they treated him and he missed it. His thoughts ran back to the new girl. It was her fault. If she hadn’t asked him for that damn pencil, then he would have done it. He flung himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, her face being the first thing he saw when he did. He snapped his eyes open and glared at nothing in particular. What was she?

A soft knock sounded against his door. Whoever it was didn’t wait for permission before entering. Levi’s gaze caught that of his mother’s at the entrance of his room.

“Rough day?” she asked with that smile he loved dearly. 

Levi sighed heavily and nodded, “Yeah” he replied. 

Kuchel was the only source of love Levi had and that didn’t bother him none. His father wasn’t in the picture, having died when Levi was a child during a drug deal gone bad. Levi’s uncle, Kenny, was around but only to mooch off of his younger sister. 

Levi’s gaze shifted to the handkerchief that covered his mother’s newly bald head. Levi had recently learned that Kuchel had kept her cancer a secret for 6 months. Once she began losing her hair due to the chemo, there was no way she could keep it from her son. In a fit of rage, Levi planned on taking things out on his class. (Y/n)’s face came to mind when he thought of his plan. In a way, she reminded him of his mother. 

“Our new neighbors are here and we’re having tea. Why don’t you say hi and then you can come back upstairs and sulk?” she asked. Levi quirked a brow, “sulk?”

Knowing not to argue with his mother, he slowly got up and followed Kuchel down to the kitchen where the new neighbors were. 

His heart nearly stopped seeing the new girl, still in her school uniform, sitting at his kitchen table. (Y/n)’s gaze caught his and she smiled. “Oh! So you really are my neighbor!” she chirped before turning towards her mother, “He’s the guy who let me sit with him because I didn’t have any friends!”

Her mother shot a smile at Levi, “well, that was kind of him”. Kuchel wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “my Levi is such a gentleman”. 

(Y/n)’s father chuckled, “That’s good. We need more boys like him. This world is filled with too many rats”. 

Mrs. (L/n) giggled, “Dear, don’t get too worked up now”. 

“Levi, why don’t you go back upstairs and do your homework?” Kuchel said as she made her way to the stove to finish up the tea. He nodded and made his way towards the stairs. 

“Well, since (Y/n) is in his class, why don’t they do their homework together?” Mrs. (L/n) suggested. Kuchel smiled, “great idea! Levi, why don’t you help her out?”

Levi gave a short nod and began climbing the stairs. (Y/n) quickly grabbed her bag and ran to follow him up the stairs. 

~*~  
Levi woke to the sounds of chirping birds and the rays of the sun slightly blinding him. He slowly sat up and looked around the bedroom of his apartment. Slight movement to his right caught his attention. He looked down to see (Y/n) cuddled up in the brown comforter. A smile graced his lips as he ran his hands through her (h/c) locks. 

(Y/n)’s eyes fluttered open to find her fiance watching her with gentle eyes. She offered him a tired smile before stretching with a noise that sounded like a closed mouth scream. Levi moved off the bed and made his way to the shower as (Y/n) went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

After the death of his mother, Levi became even more distant. This didn’t sit well with (Y/n) and she did her best to pull him out of his shell even if it was just a little. As the year went on, Levi became fond of her becoming jealous whenever she would interact with anyone other than himself. (Y/n) confessed to him on the last day of school much to everyone’s surprise. Levi accepted her confession and the two began to date. The hole that his mother’s death left in his heart began to fill the more time he spent with (Y/n).

They were an odd couple at first, the bubbly and popular (Y/n) with the mysterious and slightly intimidating Levi. As they went through their final two years of high school together, (Y/n) started bringing Levi around her friends and slowly, he opened up more. By their senior year, Levi was quite popular especially with the girls of the school. 

When Levi proposed to (Y/n) at the graduation ceremony, (Y/n) decided not to go off to college and stay with Levi. She took a job at the local diner while Levi landed a job at the esteemed Recon Corporations. In the past year that he worked in the company, he was promoted many times. Currently, he works as the manager of the financial department. 

Levi sat on the couch and turned on the television. A news report was on about another murder in the city. A serial killer had been running loose since their junior year of high school three years ago. The killer seemed to prefer to kill women during the night time and every victim was left strangled with a R carved into their chests. Levi made sure that (Y/n) worked during the daytime and if she did get a night shift, he would pick her up from work. 

(Y/n) placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the coffee table in front of Levi and sat next to him. “It’s really a shame that these girls keep getting killed. I hope they catch the bastard” she says taking a sip of her coffee. Levi feels a tugging feeling in his chest at her words. If only she knew.

Levi’s first act of violence was in his junior year as he was becoming more popular. His class as assigned a project and he was partnered up with Flagon Turret. Flagon said some things about (Y/n) and Levi proceeded to beat him nearly half to death. When learning of what Levi did, (Y/n) gave him the cold shoulder for a week. During that week, Levi reflected on the rush that beating someone gave him. He squirmed at the thought of actually killing someone. 

Levi’s first kill came in the summer before senior year. He accompanied (Y/n) to a bonfire party. He had snuck away to relieve his bladder in the woods when a girl who had been drinking just a bit too much began harassing him. Things ended with her being strangled and thrown into the nearby lake. The poor girl was never found due to the bull sharks that occupied the large lake. The rush of his first kill was addictive and Levi craved more. Seven girls from their school went missing their senior year, all being thrown into the lake and consumed by the sharks. 

Levi stopped discarding his victims in that fashion when a fisherman fished a leg from the lake. The leg was matched to one of the missing girls and her death was ruled as a shark attack. The higher ups then proceeded to execute every shark that resided in the lake. 

By then, Levi had become more bold with his killing and began leaving the bodies where they were killed. He continued on with his spree and never once landed on the suspect list.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Levi's schedule ran without hindrance. He would go to work at his normal nine-to-nine shift and then head to the red light district of the city. There he would stalk and learn the schedule of his next victim. 

Usually he wouldn't do much to the body besides carve the usual R in their chest, but lately something has awoken in him. It was almost like a  _ hunger. _

Levi first noticed this urge when watching a show called Hannibal with (y/n) on his day off of work. While she was repulsed by the idea of consuming human flesh, Levi could feel his stomach growl at the idea. 

That is what brought him here. He would find a way to lure his victim to his home and that's where he would be able to finally give into his urge. 

“I didn't think I would see you here” a deep voice spoke. 

Levi spun around and caught the icy blue eyes of Erwin Smith. 

“What do you want?” Levi coldly responded. 

 Erwin’s lips pulled into a smirk, “it seems to me you're debating whether or not to hire that hooker. Of course you weren't. After all, you're so in love with (y/n). Perhaps you're thinking of something more...sinister” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” he hissed. 

Something about Erwin never sat right with Levi. He always gave off the feeling that he knew all your deepest, darkest secrets without actually having to say it. 

“I know what kind of person you are, Levi. I've seen what you can do. Did you really think that you could go this long without being at least seen by someone?” 

The blood in Levi's veins went cold. He was caught? Surely he would get the death penalty. What about (y/n)? This would break her heart. She would hate him.

No. He wouldn't let that happen. 

Levi slowly reached into his back pocket and wrapped his fingers around his switchblade. 

“I could use someone like you” Erwin continued “how would you like to earn some extra cash while doing something you love?”

Erwin proposed that Levi become his personal contract killer. He would kill those who give Erwin and his company trouble and in exchange, he would receive a nice sum of cash and protection from getting persecuted if he were to get caught. 

Levi would have refused if Erwin hadn't offered to pay for his wedding. Levi wanted to give (y/n) her dream wedding but was tight on money. He had bills to pay and even at the position he was at in the company, he was paid only so much. 

He reluctantly agreed and made his way home, forgetting about his potential victim.

~*~

(Y/n) couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pregnant? 

“A-are you sure?” she asked the doctor. 

Dr. Zoe nodded, “yup! I'm surprised that you didn't come see me sooner. You're quite a while along. Surely you've noticed the symptoms..” 

(Y/n) blushed, “I just thought that I had a bug or something..” 

The doctor sighed, “I guess no harm done. How do you think Levi will react?” 

Levi. She almost forgot. How would he react? 

“I have no idea” 

~*~

Levi came home later that evening to find his fiancee sitting on the couch with a troubled look on her face. 

He took a seat next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“What happened?” he asked softly. 

(Y/n) grabbed his hand in hers and took a deep breath. 

“Levi...I’m…” she began but couldn't finish. 

Levi felt a sense of dread. She had just gotten back from the doctors and bow she was acting strange. 

“Y-you're not sick..are you?” he asked weakly. 

Levi couldn't bear the thought of (y/n) being sick like his mother had. 

(Y/n)’s eyes widened as she shook her head, “N-no! I'm just...pregnant”. 

She winced upon saying the last word, unsure of Levi's reaction. 

Pregnant. She was...pregnant. He would have a child and it would be half of her. He felt his urge to protect her triple. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. 

“I'm so happy” he whispered.

She truly belonged to him now. He decided then that he wouldn't let her go.

  
E̢̟̲v̢̯̥͚̥̲̯̣e̞̖̗̰͟͠͡͡ŗ̢̨̱͟.


	4. 4

“What do you think of Menma?” (y/n) asked.

She was currently cuddled to Levi's chest as they both sat on the couch watching some movie they didn't know the name of. The random question caught Levi off guard.

“Menma?”

“For the baby. It's unisex and pretty unique”.

“Menma Ackerman..” Levi whispered to himself “I like it”.

~*~

Levi had no idea how hooked he was to killing until he hadn't done it for four months. Since finding about (y/n)’s pregnancy, he was forced to move his work office to his home in order to keep a closer eye on her. Her continuing to have a job was out of the question as well so he was the sole breadwinner in the household.

“Levi, I want to go for a walk” (y/n)’s soft voice came from the doorway of his office.

Levi sighed, “I'm working right now. We'll go later”.

“Why can't I go by myself? I hate being stuck in this house!” she cried.

“What's so great out there, huh?! Everything you need is in here! You want fresh air? We got a fucking balcony for a reason!” he snapped.

(Y/n) flinched but she held back the tears threatening to spill, “I-I’m going and you can't stop me. I don't wanna be a prisoner in my own home”.

Levi slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. (Y/n) couldn't help but to notice something evil lurking in the glare he sent her. “If you walk out this house, I will make sure you regret it. Don't mess with me, (y/n)”.

And like that, her resolve diminished. She nodded weakly and stepped out of his office and made her way to the living room.

Levi had become more tense the further into pregnancy she had gotten. Now in her eighth month, his nerves were at their max. This wasn't the first time he snapped at her like this. She had assumed because he was over thinking things and working himself harder in order to make enough to support his new family.

(Y/n) took a deep breath and caressed her swollen stomach. “Daddy is just going through a rough patch right now. Once you're born, he'll be back to normal” she said to her unborn child.

~*~

Erwin was the last person Levi would want showing up at his door.

“The hell you want, eyebrows?” Levi asked coldly. He had no intentions of letting Erwin inside but here he was stepping past Levi into his home.

“It's been a while, Levi. I came here hoping you were interested in taking another job. It's been quite a bit since you got to enjoy your favorite pastime” Erwin responded.

As expected, Erwin knew.

“Keep your voice down, Smith. (Y/n) is sleeping in the other room”.

“This job is quite special considering that I also need you to get rid of the body as well. There can't be any trace left of this person. I'm sure you've been wanting to try something out and that something can be a great way of getting rid of a body”.

“How did you-”

“I saw the way you were licking your lips when stalking that woman the last time we met. You had such...hunger in your eyes”.

Levi knew that he was in need of some relief and this would have to do.

“Fine. I'll take the job”.


End file.
